Surviving Kaiju Island
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: Hana has been living a hellish life. After being taken from her home by terrorists she is forced to be their slave until their ship sinks by Eborah leaving her the sole survivor she is forced to hide on Kaiju Island. Her fear is being caught and what the giant inhabitants would do with her. Can she survive for the better or worse?
1. Introduction

Surviving Kaiju Island

Introduction

Summary: Hana has been living a hellish life. After being taken from her home by terrorists she is forced to be their slave until their ship sinks by Eborah leaving her the sole survivor she is forced to hide in the day but come out at night on Kaiju Island. Her fear is being caught and what the giant inhabitants would do with her. Can she survive for the better or worse?

Third POV

Hana is an eight year old girl living a life of hell. When she was six she was taken by the terrorist group after her village was slaughtered leaving her alone. However rather than kill her she was taken to be their slave. She had not been abused sexually but she knew more hell was coming for her.

Hana was getting food for the captain of the ship "faster you damn brat" he growled. She shock but obeyed rather than getting whipped. 'Why did mom and dad have to die by their hands' she thought, she got the captain his food. "Good girl now clean the deck or I will kill you the same way I killed your parents move" he hissed.

She ran to get to her job. No one took sympathy for her they would make her life even more miserable. 'Why' she thought thinking of her mother and father, the only keepsake she had was a locket which contained photos of her mother and father. 'Mom, dad please save me' she thought making no effort to cry as she held the locket close to her chest.

Hana's POV

I would cry myself at night in the cellar which is where those animals keep me since my home was ransacked and demolished. My name as my mother means flower meaning I was the spring flower in their lives until their lives were horribly taken away leaving me alone with those monsters.

'Don't cry Hana or they will beat you' I thought as I mopped the deck. "FASTER" the second mate yelled. I cringed and continued. "Good brat and when you are done the captain wants you to massage his feet and if you cringe again the whip will be waiting for you" he warned.

Before I went in I could see the sky turn black, I knew it was going to storm and I was hoping it would be powerful enough to destroy the ship and I could steal one lifeboat and escape to who knows where as long as I can get away from this hell.

"There's a storm brewing" a sailor shouted. Thank god they are more worried about the ship than me. Then I heard strange sounds. 'What is that' I thought managing to get to a life boat and lowering it 'good thing I watched that monster lower it to get supplies 'I will not stay here' I thought. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" I heard the captain bellow.

A huge red claw arise from the water 'oh my god' I thought as I got into the water just in time. "IT'S A MONSTER" the second maid cried. Only for the boat to get smashed 'better them than me and now they got what they deserved' I thought.

Third POV

Hana stayed hidden in the boat and didn't dare look over the edge fearing the monster would attack her too. 'Serves them right' she thought happy that she is free from the ones who murdered her village and parents, forcing her to be there slave.

'Mom dad please keep me safe' she thought as she let the tears go for the first time without worrying about getting beaten. She could do nothing but let the boat drift into the nearest island which will change her life forever.


	2. Strange Place and Surviving

Strange Place and Surviving

I just got this idea and I think some ideas hit me on the head from the sky. So I let them come to me and there are going to be no character focus other than Hana avoiding being seen of course it shouldn't be much of a problem.

Hana's POV

I woke up to find myself on an island the boat had overturned and I was sleeping under it. 'Where am I' I thought. Sure I was free from my tormentors but now I have to find a village and tell them who I am and what had happened to me for two hellish years. Then the ground shock 'what is that' I thought as I peered under the boat to see a pair of huge feet. 'Oh no I think I know where I am' I thought.

Now I know chances of being saved were even slimmer than before. 'I cannot let those giants know I am here' I thought. "Well another ship got too close here and Eborah sunk them" said a huge voice. I could see the feet were that of Godzilla.

Mom and dad told me about him; he is the Kaiju to fear. 'Please don't look under here please don't' I thought. Then the feet turned and went away. I waited for what seemed like hours. When I knew it was safe to come out of my hiding place I knew I had luck on my side for once however what I didn't understand was how can I understand the giant.

'How can I understand him would it be the same with the others' I thought. I knew I had to find a place I could hide and watch for the best times to salvage once I can since so much washed ashore and Godzilla was right I did end up in a place not made for humans.

It wasn't long until I found a cave and it was just the right size for me. Just to be sure I took a flare I had taken from the remains from the ship. 'Least there is food on the island, guess all the times I had been forced to go with those monsters who took me to look for food' I thought.

Third POV

Hana used the flare to see her way into the cave 'least it doesn't get any bigger than the men who abused me' she thought. Hana knew she would have to make new clothing and since a patch kit for the sails washed ashore along with other supplies so she could survive.

'I cannot let the Kaiju know I am here because if they find out God knows what they would do to me' she thought. 'First thing I am going to do is make a bed, use a lamp with flare powder to make light, use fabric, those leaves for clothing and find food when the Kaiju are looking the other way' she thought.

Hana knew she would have to get meat in a different method and she managed to find another entrance let alone exit. 'Well what were the odds' she thought knowing it led her right to where she came from only to find a young Kaiju. 'Oh God' she thought. The young Kaiju looked like Godzilla and he was looking at the items. 'Please leave I need these' Hana thought. "Junior" called the voice which Hana knew it was the Kaiju's father, Godzilla.

Hana's POV

I was relieved when Godzilla Junior as Godzilla called him left. 'Now' I thought making sure the coast was clear knowing I had limited time to gather what I could of the remains of the wreck. The rest of it was washing ashore, I know I should not wade in and when I glanced over to a smaller shore. 'Good I can use line and hooks to harvest fish' I thought.

As soon as I got everything I ran back in forth to my new cave home. 'I better not let the Kaiju find me and since I am tiny I can use my size to avoid being seen by the Kaiju' I thought. Then "wow" and I turned to see the young Kaiju, he was green, had amber yellow eyes and I knew if the little one was here then the big one was not too far behind.

'Run' I thought to myself and I was able to take the lantern and the patch kits, everything else was already in my cave home. "Wait don't run away I won't hurt you" he said but I was already deep in my home. The good news for me was I was deep into the cave where I would have a fire and cook my food, the smell would be hidden thanks to the spring water. "That was close" I said to myself. I knew I had to be more careful of course I am not too sure how daddy would react to me being here.

Godzilla Jr's POV

I scared the human, daddy told me about them however I was raised by humans at first until daddy took me. 'That human was even smaller than the ones I meant' I thought as I followed slowly so I would not scare them. I tried to follow but the human and from what I could tell was a young female.

'Wow humans are afraid of us' I thought. "Junior" daddy called and he appeared. "What are you looking for" he asked getting down to my eye level. "I saw a human daddy" I replied and tried to get past him so I could keep looking. "Come again" he said. "Daddy there is a human girl here" I said again.

His eyes showed he was not too thrilled. "Before you get mad they disappeared" I said. "Junior" he said. "Daddy I'm telling the truth there is a human here and she took what she could of that wreckage" I said. "Well we better keep our eyes out" he replied. "She's so small daddy I can see her but you're big" I reasoned. I didn't want daddy to scare them into hiding forever I wanted to play with them maybe have a friend who is small to play with.

Third POV

Hana heard everything and since she had been mistreated she didn't want to come out because of the fear of being hurt again. She hung her locket on a hook she hung on her cave home. 'Mom dad if you can hear me please keep me safe' she thought and went to sleep, tomorrow she was going to get supplies she would need for her new clothing to hide better.


	3. Gathering and Encounter

Gathering and Encounter

Hana's POV

When I woke up I had to remember I was not on that ship anymore I was on an island full of giants and they could squish me like a bug, eat me or who knows what because they are so mysterious and yet I can understand what they are saying to each other. 'Maybe the beatings left me going insane or something' I thought as I kept the locket hanging. 'I should not wear it again because it shines and I think that is how Godzilla Junior found me and I better leave it here' I thought.

Chances of being rescued from the island were zero so I had to make the most of it and play it safe. I explored the cave after I had eaten some fruit from one of the barrels I had salvaged and used a cooler part of the cave to keep things cold so they would be fresh. I had used glow paint used for the ship lights to mark areas in different colors so I would remember where they would lead me.

Green meant dense area where I can look for island food, red meant danger do not move until clear, blue meant spring water where I can get water from the springs and bathe, of course a small lake where I can fish in and yellow meant shore where I can look for more supplies from current and previous ship wrecks.

I knew I had to continue scavenging for supplies and when I looked outside my hideout the tide was low and there were other shipwrecks nearing to the shore. "Better go out and see and as long as they are in the shallow ends I should be safe, the lobster Kaiju who I have known goes by Eborah should be in much deeper water" I said to myself.

The boat I used didn't have a motor so I had to row slowly and get under the black tarp should a flying Kaiju appear so I kept my eyes in the sky.

Third POV

Hana was glad she did check out her cave systems so she would know which areas she was sure she would be safe in as she rowed to the nearest ship wreck. So far she had taken power for toothpaste, unopened tooth brushes, floss, and shaving kits for future purposes, shaving powder so the Kaiju wouldn't know and much more. 'Not too fast Hana can't draw attention and it is bad enough Godzilla Junior knows I'm here and seen me but I don't know how I could understand what the Kaiju I have seen so far have been saying' she thought.

She looked outside the remains of a cabin window to see if any Kaiju were on the shore. She knew she had to get what she could carry before they found out. 'All clear' she thought and rowed back and got what she had taken back to her to her cave before the Kaiju were awake or aware of her.

Hana's POV

As soon as I had everything unloaded I decided to take green path just to make myself new clothing to blend in better, of course I had to make something to blend in so the large leaves are my only option aside from fabric from the sails for new clothing.

I looked outside 'I know my abductors always made fun of me because of my small size but I can use it to help being seen' I thought as I exited the mouth of the cave. 'These leaves will fit and the needle will not tear them up, the thread I have taken is also sturdy' I thought. I felt movement and ran back into the cave.

When I looked out I was in time to see Kamacuras and Kumonga fighting so I just missed getting stepped on or worse being seen. 'That was close' I thought. When I was in my living space which is close to yellow path, shortest path I began to make my new clothing.

As soon as I was done I tried my long island dress on. I looked in the mirror I had salvaged and said "looks good mom would be proud of you" to myself. I used the fire pit in the center of the room to cook some meat I had taken and nibbled away and cleaned off my teeth. Since I was a slave I had to make toothpaste power so I had to use the hard last two years of my life to keep myself alive and any other human who comes here.

'How can I understand what Godzilla and Godzilla Junior were saying' I thought again. However I needed to go on the red paths to see what other Kaiju was here because I need to know who I am sharing the island with and if they find me well I will late fate decide that.

I made my way looked six times at the mouth of one of the red path caves and proceeded with caution. Fortunately the path took me to a dense forest so with my new clothing on I was safe and my tiny size made it easy. "Kaiju are big but too big to notice me and I am only taking what I need" I said to myself and would stay in the under growth. I stayed hidden when I saw Godzilla again, the charcoal scales were easy to notice and I could hear him talking to his son. "Junior are you sure you saw a human and only one human" he asked.

Godzilla's POV

When Junior told me about the human I would not at all be surprised humans just can't stay away but in this case the human may not have intended to come here and survived. 'I am going to keep my eyes out and the other Kaiju I have talked to have agreed to keep their eyes out' I thought.

My son would never lie to me and seeing how he had been cared for by humans before I adopted him. "Daddy if you find them please don't hurt them there is only one and she is too small" he said. "Dad I know the human is a girl" he said before I could ask him.

Before I could say anymore "daddy can I go play" I asked him. I know he wants to find the human but I didn't see any harm in in. "Go ahead but I will know if other Kaiju try to hurt I will be right there" I said to him. "Thanks daddy" he said and hugged my leg, I gently nuzzled him with my face.

Godzilla Junior's POV

I decided to go to where I saw her. 'I want a new friend to play with and the human is afraid' I thought remembering when I first met daddy for the first time. Then a flash of green "wait don't run" I called gently to her.

I saw where she went in a cave Kaiju are much too big to go into and of course I used to play in there all the time when I was the size of a human and I made the cave when I would play with daddy and other friendly Kaiju, such as Zilla and Zilla Junior.

I waited outside the cave hoping for her to come out.

Hana's POV

'Least the new outfit works and thanks to the fabric from the clothing I had salvaged from earlier I can make more clothing but more camouflaged so they would have a harder time seeing me. "Wait don't run" called a gentle voice. I knew who it was but I still ran.

When I was in my hideout I could see the feet. "Please don't hide I won't hurt you" he said again. 'How can I understand them' I asked myself once again of course by now I lost track of that. I would not move until he was gone.

I moved into the cave and decided to wait it out further into my sleeping quarters. 'I need to make sure I am not able to be seen at all and will salvage more when I need it but right now I need to be more aware of where I am living. 'All I can do is wait until I can be sure what the Kaiju would do if they all found out about me because Godzilla Junior has been the only one to see me' I thought as I tucked myself in for the night.

I began to scratch tally marks of the days I have been on the island so that makes two.


	4. Saving Lives

Saving Lives

Three Days Later

Hana's POV

I had been on Kaiju Island for nearly a week and so far I had been seen by only Godzilla Jr and so far I had been able to take what I needed. It was the Kaiju Insects I was worried about because they would like a human as a tasty treat.

'Mom and dad told me the insect Kaiju hate fire so I never leave my cave lair without a flare gun and flares, of course I did find a destroyed military boat since I had to continue to scavenge for more supplies.

'A Flamethrower and ammunition' I thought. I knew these would come in handy, since I had to handle guns as a slave to hunt game. 'These can get me out of a jam when it comes to the insects can't rely on Godzilla coming by to save me because he is going to step on me' I thought.

I rowed back to my lair to get a bite to eat. Since my arrival I had made more clothing for myself to blend in and pants were not an option so loose short dresses were an option to survive in the jungle. As soon as I got back to my lair I put my items away.

Third POV

When Mothra and her son had received the word of a human child on their island they were shocked. "Mommy is the human afraid of us" Mothra Leo asked his mother. "Humans are always afraid of anything big and alive" Mothra replied. "I want to see them mommy" Leo said.

Mothra wanted to see the tiny human child too however the little human did not want to reveal themselves. Of course what the tiny human did not seem to be aware of was the fairies knew where the little one was.

Hana's POV

I had settled down for the night but then "young one" called two pairs of voices. I turned to see four fairies on the night table I had salvaged days before. I fell on my butt in shock "who are you" I asked after I had regained my voice.

"Please do not be alarmed young one we are in alliance with Mothra. The Kaiju know you are here they had watched you. They know you did not intend to come here and there is no need to be afraid" one said. "Molly and Lola please say your names first" said the tallest of the four together.

"We are known as the Elias Molly and Lola, we the Cosmos are known as Taiyō and Tsuki" the Cosmos said. "We can make it up to you Hana" they said and vanished. I was stunned but I decided just to turn in and sleep on it.

The Next Morning

I was stunned to see the fairies and I was unsure of what to do, Kaiju are huge creatures and I did not want to take chances. 'What should I do and maybe I should have asked them how I can understand the Kaiju I had encountered because I am human, who only knows the human tongue.

'I thought I was the smallest on this Island but it does not seem so much and I will be seen by the other adult Kaiju sooner or later' I thought. I needed some things for my meals in the red zones and the silk from Kumonga is just what I need and the flamethrower I had salvaged is what I need to keep him away. 'Just take what you need and get out of here Hana' I thought as I got out of the cave making sure the cost was clear first.

Third POV

Hana had her brown fabric dress on so she could blend into the area better but she knew Kumonga would be around and with luck on her side he was sleeping but then she heard a scream of a baby Kaiju she knew well, it was Godzilla Junior. "DADDY" he screamed.

She peered over to see the little Godzilla tanged in the web and the giant spider was coming down for a kill.

Hana's POV

I didn't know what to do 'should I leave him or help him' I thought but then I told myself I have to do this. I raced over without second thought and used the flamethrower and burned the baby from the silk that has him tied up.

When he was free the giant spider was now coming for me, fangs were drooling with poison. "Stay back" I warned him. I was showing him I had means to burn him away and I was not afraid to use it. Then a rock hit me on the back of the head and I was out cold.

Godzilla Junior's POV

The human saved me and daddy came just in time and had Biollante in tow. I got the human away from harm as daddy used his breath to get rid of him. "Daddy she saved me she didn't have to" I said. "Let me see the child" Biollante said using an extra arm and a rose appeared encasing the tiny human girl.

"Please don't hurt her daddy she helped me" I said again. "We are not she is not causing harm but Mothra told me about her past and how she ended up here" Daddy replied.

Third POV

Biollante being human once knew she had to protect the little human who she learned was named Hana. She used her powers to make new clothing for her and told her "you are able to understand us for unknown reasons but you are getting sick with exposure to us so my rose you are in will make you immune to damages and heal your wounds little one" she said quietly to Hana as Mothra used her powers to heal the child.

Mothra used her telepathy to look into Hana's past while she slept and when she saw all of it she revealed all. "This child has no parents anymore, they were slaughted and now it is just her" Mothra said to the Kaiju present, except Kamacuras and Kumonga.

Biollante was shocked when she was told about the death of her village, being the only survivor and how her life was hell for two years. Many could hear her sleeping inside the rose. "Sleep little one we will wake you soon" Biollante cooed to her and soon she let her bud open.

Hana found herself covered in green liquid and her clothing was an improved version of her dress only green with red petals as earring and a necklace. When she woke from her induced slumber she stumbled out and fell only for Biollante to catch her. Soon all would be explained.


	5. Waking Up

Waking Up

Hana's POV

I was sleeping but why. "Sleep little one" cooed a voice. The voice was so gentle the same way mom would say in a gentle voice before she died. 'Mom' I thought. "Shhh child we will let you wake up soon" said the voice again.

I felt liquid on me and I opened my eye to find myself surrounded by red and I could peer at huge shadows. "Daddy when will she wake" said Godzilla Junior's voice said. "Soon right now Biollante and I need to heal her wounds and help her become immune to radiation, poisons and viruses'" said another Kaiju's voice.

'How can I understand them' I thought and soon the flower I was in opened and the liquid I could see was green. I was groggy at first and found myself plummeting and I was caught.

Third POV

Biollante caught Hana and put her down to a puddle so she could see herself. "Do not fear little one" Mothra said looking down at her. Titanosaurus, Anguirus, Rodan, King Ceaser, Mothra, Biollante, Zilla Sr., Zilla Jr. Godzilla, Godzilla Jr., Mothra Leo, Battra and Manda were looking right at her.

Hana was stunned when she saw her reelection; her hair had been cleaned, hair was straightened out, shinned like jet stone, her skin was cleaned off, her clothing was made of small leaves, rose petal earrings and rose petal necklace.

She turned to the Kaiju looking at her. "Do not fear little one" Mothra said. "Yes we know you are the only one here and we do not wish to harm an innocent like you" Godzilla said as Biollante used her leaves to get Hana to their eye level.

Hana was speechless she didn't know what to say. "How can I understand you" she said after she regained her voice. "You were from the Island who followed Mothra you are the granddaughter of the head Priest" the fairies said to her.

Hana's POV

I did not expect any of this; my grandfather was one of Mothra's priest's. "Having a connection with a Kaiju has enabled you to understand" explained Molly and Lola. I was still stunned. Taiyo and Tsuki said "you are a special child Mothra had searched for you little one. We knew one was alive and Ebirah sunk the boat you had been on for four years we knew there was a survivor and it was you" all four explained to me.

"So I am connected to Mothra" I asked. "You are connected to Battra" they added. "I must say we my sister and I were looking for you when we found the carnage we noticed you were missing and we looked for you" Battra explained. "You are to remain with us we cannot trust humans" Battra added.

"I had spent two years of hell and all I knew was being whipped and treated as a slave to my kidnappers" I had said to them. "We know we looked into your mind" Mothra said. The little versions of Godzilla and Zilla walked up to my place on Biollante's leaf. "Is she going to stay with us" both asked at the same time.

I was not sure at all. "She is staying with us because of her connection to two of our own she is to be one of our own despite not being a Kaiju" Godzilla said. He turned to me "I understood your need to hide from us little one however you may continue to use that cave as your home, however we are going to guard you from those such as Ebirah, Kamacuras, Kumonga plus other Kaiju who intend to cause you harm little one" he said.

I was scared of having to stay here "you will have a much longer life and your age will stop when you are to turn eighteen in human years" Biollante said taking me to her eye level.

Third POV

The youngest Kaiju were happy to hear this because this meant a new friend to play with, Hana was not too sure about it. "Hana you have to remain here Ebirah does not like humans and you will be watched there is no need to hide anymore" Mothra said.

Hana was soon inspecting herself she pulled one leaf off of her new dress, it grew back.

Biollante's POV

Hana as the human was called was inspecting herself she seemed to like what I did for her "Thank you Biollante" she said. I put her down. "I healed your wounds Hana and this is your home now and we are your family now there is no need to hide from us anymore" Mothra said to her.

"Thank you Mothra although I never expected you and Battra to look for me" she replied to her. "We searched for you after the people of Infant Island were found murdered and we noticed you were missing and here you are" Mothra said to the child.

I could tell the little Kaijus' were happy to have a new friend to play with and I had to agree with Mothra the last child and human of Infant Island is better off with us, she is allowed to stay in her cave system where she can sleep and we will keep an eye on her to scavenge for items and protect her.

I wonder how she will grow up her and I will let her in on the fact I was human once and I feel the need to protect her too.


	6. Adjusting to Life

Adjusting to Life

Thank you Machine Dragon Nero for the suggestions and for your feedback.

Third POV

Hana was still taking in everything in 'these Kaiju didn't hurt me and I never thought I had ties with Mothra and Battra' she thought as she emerged from her cave home. "Sleep well" Biollante asked gently to her. Hana replied "yes" and said it with hesitation.

"Hana there is no need to fear you have a new life here and so far many of us want to protect you Biollante said gently using her leaves to pick her up and set her on her shoulder. Hana looked so tiny there and she had every reason to be afraid of the Kaiju.

"I'm not sure if I can stay here Biollante I'm human, and to you I am the size of an ant I mean what if you and the other Kaiju were to step on me or something" Hana said voicing her fear. "Then in the meantime we all agreed to watch where we step" said Godzilla coming into view.

Hana's POV

Now that the Kaiju know about me I am still scared of them, the reasons are is one they're huge and two I'm the size of an ant to them. "There is no need to be afraid little one" Godzilla said taking me into his hand. Now I am nervous "Hana you have ties to two of our own and you are safe here" Godzilla added as he put me own on a tree branch.

"Are there other Kaiju out there besides the one's I have met" I asked after a moment of hesitation. "Yes there is Varan, Gorosaurus, Gorgo, Balkzardan, Maguma, Dagahra, Sanda, Gaira, Gameria and Kamoebas. None of them will wish to harm you they know about you" Godzilla replied.

"The one's you should avoid are Gezora, Ganimes, Jyarumu, Razin, Barugaron, Shiigan and Vagnosaurus. Make no mistake they will harm you and want to eat you" Manda warned as she slithered by. "Just remember little one we and the Kaiju we told you not to worry about will not hurt you" Mothra said. Now I have heard of those Kaiju but I hope I never meet the ones who would want to kill me much less eat me. "Hana as long as you stay within the center of the Island with one of us you are safe" Godzilla advised but I was still uneasy.

"Yeah no Kaiju is as powerful as daddy" Godzilla Junior said. "Daddy can Zilla Jr, Hana and I play" he asked. 'Play' I thought feeling nervous around playing with two young Kaiju. "Hana please they will be careful they know how frail you are" Mothra advised as Biollante helped me down.

"Yay" Godzilla Junior cried as he and Zilla Junior cried in glee. The next thing I knew Godzilla Junior picked me up, sure he was being gentle with my tiny body. "You be careful with her and make sure she doesn't get stepped on or eaten" Godzilla warned his son. "We'll be careful daddy" Zilla Junior said as I glanced at his father looking at him the same way dad used to look at me before I would go out.

Godzilla Junior's POV

"Hana what's wrong" I asked her. "I don't know Godzilla Junior it's taking time for me to adjust I'm the only human here and I'm only a few inches tall to you and I'm worried about getting stepped on or something" she replied. "I used to be as small as you once and so was Zilla Jr" I replied taking her into my hand.

"How did you manage to avoid getting stepped on" I asked. "They watched their step" we answered together. I put her down in a tree and said "let's play hide and seek and I get to count" Zilla Jr declared. "Might as well" I said. Hana seemed to agree but I know she is going to win because of her size.

"C'mon Hana you heard daddy and I know you know what the Kaiju to avoid look like and in fact they hardly come by because they know daddy will kick their tails in" I said to her. "Alright but I haven't been allowed to play for so long" she replied.

"Just find a place to hide before Zilla Jr reaches thirty and go now" I said to her and she ran off to where daddy was and climb up his tail. Daddy pulled up his tail with Hana hanging on and gave her a weird look.

"We're playing hide and seek daddy and please don't hurt Hana" I said to him. "Hide here" he said after a moment placing Hana in between his spins and I ran into a cave to hide. "Ready or not here I come" Zilla Jr called.

Zilla Jr's POV

I went to look for them. 'Never though the new comer would not want to play with us and daddy told Godzilla Jr and I to be careful with her because she is so small and frail' I thought after Hana agreed to play with us. Her story did remind me just how cruel her kind can be but Hana is the only human here and she knows she has to remain with us for the rest of her life.

'I made sure she will not age after eighteen years of age and in time we will have to teach her to defend herself' Biollante's word rang in my head. 'Least she has come to accept where she is and we found out about her' I thought as I began to look for them but Hana is going to be hard to find because she is so small.

Hana's POV

Hiding in between Godzilla's spins was smart I thought he was going to squish me. His moments were relaxing, 'it's not every day I get to ride on a Kaiju, the King of Kaiju' I thought as Zilla Jr passed by looking for me.

"Found you Godzilla Jr" Zilla Jr called and the two of them began looking for me. 'They're not going to look here' I thought. "Daddy have you seen Hana" Godzilla Jr asked. "No I haven't" Godzilla said to him, his voice rumbled but to me it was so big and it took every effort to stay hidden and he turned around.

Found you" both Jr's said at the same time. I slide down Godzilla's tail and walked up to them. "Nice place" Godzilla Jr said. 'Guess life will be nice beats those who took me' I thought as we continued to play.


	7. Bad Dream

Bad Dream

Thank you to a reader and the new Shin Godzilla I got some new ideas so yes Shin Godzilla is going to come into play in all Godzilla stories in the making. To those who have not seen the movie try Google searching Shin Godzilla and you should get a list of movie theaters playing it, and because this is a film from Japan it is going to be tricky and this is the most advice I can give you.

Third POV

Hana had been able to adjust to her life on the island full of Kaiju; she had never felt safe since her parents were alive. 'Out of all the islands I ended up on I'm glad I ended up here because these creatures have been kind to me so far' she thought. She knew she had to be aware of certain Kaiju would want to harm her but as long as she played it smart and stayed close to Kaiju like Godzilla she would be safe.

"Sleep little one" Biollante's voice said as she used her huge leaves to keep Hana warm from the dropping temperatures in her cave.

Hana's POV

'At least the Kaiju understood my reason to continue using the caves as my home, after all I can fit inside of them and I am much safer inside of them during the night and when tides come in Biollante had been able to remedy the problem' I thought. So far I only had one run in with the giant spider.

Godzilla did lecture me on the giant spider and other insect Kaiju. "These Kaiju will make a meal out of you while your system is alright but it is better you stay close to one of us because we are not going to harm you; Mothra told me you are an innocent and you were only at the wrong place at the right time for my son's sake" he said.

I knew not to argue with the king but sleep began to overtake me. 'Mom dad I can't believe it myself I am living on the island of Kaiju' I thought. My eyes grew heavy and soon I feel asleep.

Dream

Third POV

Hana found herself on the island 'why am I dreaming of the island' she thought as she walked all over the place to find a wounded Gameria. "Gameria" she asked but the turtle Kaiju did not respond. She found Mothra and Battra injured.

"Who did this" she asked the Kaiju as she continued to survey the damages. Then she spotted a creature that resembled Godzilla but with gills, fin like feet and stubby arms, and smaller than the Kaiju king. "What and who are you" she asked as she hid behind a tree hopping the creature wouldn't notice her.

All she could do was to try to remain hidden although she couldn't do anything against that Kaiju, no one ever mentioned him/her to Hana. 'Did you notice me' she thought as she watched Rodan and other Kaiju fight it and it was not long until Godzilla arrived and put the creature in its place but Hana could see herself riding on his back since she could point out its weaknesses. Soon she found herself waking with a start.

End of the Dream

Hana's POV

This felt so real and I had to tell Mothra and Battra about this. When I was in the clothing of red flowers petals made by Biollante I knew I had to find Mothra and Battra to tell them what dream I had. 'Since grandpa told me about dreams like that he said to take ones like that as a warning about something to come and Mothra and Battra would know first' I thought.

When I found them "what is troubling you child" Mothra asked. "A new Kaiju is coming and it is just a powerful as Godzilla maybe more powerful" I replied. "Looking into my mind the dream is still fresh" I added to them.

Mothra's POV

My brother and I looked into her head and when we were done. "Hana climb onto me we must speak to Godzilla of this and we know this is very bad" I said to her. She complied and Battra and I went to tell Godzilla and the other Kaiju we had gathered.

"What's wrong" Godzilla Jr asked. "Speak Hana tell them your dream" I instructed her. "Godzilla a Kaiju is coming and it is just as powerful maybe more powerful than you, it starts out as a lung-fish like creature and evolves into something like you. It has powers of violet breath and can fire out of its spins. Kaiju are badly injured and only you can stop it" she said.

Godzilla then said "let me see Mothra". I let him see the dream Hana had and he knew this meant a dangerous Kaiju was coming and Hana was the only one who can see it's weakness' and she maybe human kinds only hope against the monster and we cannot let her go back to them because she was taken and harmed so she is safe with me and those who do not intend her harm.

'Just like her grandfather' I thought.


	8. Fear of What is to Come

Fear of What is to Come

Third POV

Hana was on Baragon's back since he did want to take her mind off of that dream she had about a Kaiju who is just as big as Godzilla and just as powerful. "Try not to be concerned about the Kaiju after all Godzilla and Gameria are very powerful" he said as he continued to walk with Hana on his back.

Baragon insisted taking her on his back since he wanted to protect her from the insect Kaiju, especially the giant spider, Kumonga since he would do anything to eat her.

Hana's POV

I was still concerned about that dream despite being assured by Baragon 'he is right Godzilla and Gameria are considered powerful by all Kaiju standards' I thought as Baragon walked. None of the Kaiju really wanted me on near their feet when any of us were near the insect Kaiju territories.

"Baragon did Mothra and Battra tell you about what dream I had with that Kaiju that looks like Godzilla and maybe just as powerful as him" I said to him. "Hana I would not worry too much about it and we know about the dream you had, we know about the life you had but we care about you because you are an innocent, after all you are here and no harmful human will harm you again" he replied.

As soon as we got past the insect area Godzilla Junior was waiting for us. "Let's play" he declared. I was not too sure considering what had been in my head.

Godzilla Jr's POV

I let Hana into my hand and set her one my shoulder. When she didn't say anything for a while I asked "what's wrong Hana are you sad" he asked. "I don't know how to explain it Godzilla Jr since I had that dream about the new Kaiju coming I don't know what to think" she replied as we walked to where daddy was sleeping.

I wanted to play a joke on him by blowing bubbled from my mouth. "You're not planning to wake him up are you"" she asked me. "I am and it's daddy he wouldn't dream of hurting me" I replied to her. "It's me I'm concerned about" she replied.

I know Hana is still nervous about being around daddy. "He won't hurt you" I said. "He's huge and I'm just a tiny human girl recently adopted by the Kaiju and you" she replied. "So you have nothing to worry about" I said to her quietly as I walked over to him.

I blew bubbles at him and he woke up. "Junior what are you doing" he asked waking up. Hana went behind my spins on my back. Dad got up "I see you're trying to breathe fire well you are getting better" he said.

He turned to me "Hana I know you are hiding on his back" he said. He held out his hand and said "Hana I know what is troubling you and we can talk" he said to her. "Junior you can stay if you like or play with Zilla Jr, Hana and I need to speak with Hana" he said.

Godzilla's POV

I knew what Hana was troubled by; Mothra showed me her vision of the Kaiju that was a warning in Hana's mind. "Hana I know what is troubling you, the Kaiju is coming as shown by Mothra is just as powerful as I am" I said to her.

"Godzilla Junior, Baragon told me you and Gameria are powerful" she said. "Hana I know that vision is troubling you, if the Kaiju is as Mothra says it is the others and I will have to band together to put a stop to it, you can count on it. I will protect you just as some of us Kaiju would protect their own" I said to her.

I knew her past was sad but she is here with us now.


	9. More than Friends

More than Friends

Third POV

Hana, Zilla Jr and Godzilla Jr watched as the adult Kaiju were spurring off with each other, well she was on Zilla Jr's head watching Godzilla and Balkzardan were going at it. "Wow she's good" Hana said. Her speed was impressive.

"Balkzardan is very fast and have to say she does know how to pack up speed" Godzilla Jr said. Then she saw the trio. She was not too thrilled when she found out about Hana however when Mothra told her about Hana's past Balkzardan felt more sympathetic for her.

Hana began to view the Kaiju of the island as family; Godzilla her father, Mothra her mother, Zilla Sr an uncle, Zilla Jr a cousin, Godzilla Jr a brother, Battra a second Uncle, and the others relatives and siblings. She didn't know how to describe her life now.

Biollante as Hana knew was once human and Hana viewed her as a big sister she needed and felt safe. Hana would still create clothing from fabric she had taken from wrecks.

Hana's POV

I liked to watch how Godzilla fought and had to say he does live up to his name as 'King of the Kaiju'. "Dad is quite a fighter wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his strength" I said as he pinned his opponent down.

"Yes he is and he is training me" Godzilla Jr said. "Hana I know you are concerned about the new Kaiju coming but my dad can kick his Kaiju ass ten miles away" Godzilla Jr said. "Junior language" Godzilla warned. He knew to him I was his younger child and he knew I did not have any intention of replacing my deceased parents after all I was orphaned because of the terrorists because of the terrorists who massacred my home island and abused me.

When the training was done dad walked up to us. "Junior be aware of what you are saying to your surrogate sister" he warned as he took me from my place on his head and placing me onto his shoulder.

"Dad it's fine I heard those assholes say it all the time and more" I said to defend my big brother. "Hana you have had enough happen to you and we cannot trust an Infant Island human to other humans besides we know you view most of us a family and more little one" he said.

I am considered the 'baby' or the youngest one the island, of course after the hell I went through for two years I feel I am better off with humans after all none of them came when Infant Island was attacked and I was abused by a group.

Godzilla's POV

I did not expect in all my life to adopt a human child as my own and yet she seems to trust us more, however I have to keep her safe and I know I can pose a danger to her because of my size. "I do feel safe with you and since the cave I live in are near you I feel safer since you did block areas where water could flood them and you know what could happen" she said as I walked with her on my shoulder.

"Hana you should know humans were not meant to live here and you know they take what they want when they want. You know this firsthand" I said to her. "I know dad I know I should call you dad. After all you are the only father I can have now; the father who cared for me for the first six years of my life is gone forever" she replied.

I was stunned when she referred to me as 'father' and I see it now to her I am a father. 'Good to know Hana' I thought.


	10. The Creature Arrives

The Creature Arrives

Third POV

So far Hana had been able to cope with having a new life on Kaiju Island after all she didn't expect to even be adopted by the giant creatures. 'How come I am still getting the dreams of the Kaiju has three forms and yet it seems more interested in the Kaiju than in the human race' Hana thought as she was on Mothra's back.

"Hana you have nothing to fear you have all of us to protect you do not worry" Mothra said as we flew back to the island. "I don't know Mothra the creature does seem very powerful and as far as I knew it is going to change and evolve further" Hana replied.

Mothra knew because of Hana's connection to Kaiju she was able to sense when one is nearby of course. "Hana we will ensure the creature does not harm you" she assured.

Hana's POV

I saw a tail-like object in the water. "They're here" I said to her and sure enough the creature began to crawl ashore from what I could see as it smashed through the wrecks of ships; it had a long tail, two legs and gills.

"Who is he" I asked myself. "He is not related to Godzilla" Mothra said. She flew into the further depths of the island. "You will be safe here" she said. I knew better than to follow but this time Zilla Jr and Godzilla Jr appeared.

"Let's go see" Zilla Jr said. "I don't know we don't know what he is" I replied. "Aww c'mon what can happen" he replied. "Yeah the big Kaiju can hold that thing off" Godzilla Jr added. I didn't even want to but so far I had to know what the Kaiju was.

I complied by going into Zilla Jr's waiting hand.

Third POV

The three of them got to where the fight was taking place. So far Gameria was using his body to smash into the creature while Godzilla, Zilla and Mothra were holding their ground against it. Then the creature ran off.

"See what could happen" Zilla Jr said. "Jr" Zilla said and we turned to face him. "Jr how much did you see" he asked. None of us made an effort to talk. "I could sense you here now you know we cannot let you near fight sites, especially you Hana" Godzilla said.

He took Hana along with his son. "We just wanted to watch" Godzilla Jr said. "I know but we cannot let the creature get to you please understand we do not know when he is going to come back" Godzilla said. Hana knew the creature was going to come back.


	11. Changes

Changes

Please see Kaiju Blood Ties and this should explain why I was gone for so long and I just hope there won't be any more interruptions cause these always threw a wrench in my plots.

Third POV

No one knew when and where the Kaiju in question was going to come back, needless to say Godzilla and Zilla were not happy about the younglings wanting to watch and putting their surrogate little sibling in danger because Hana is human, tiny and frail.

"We just wanted to watch" Hana said in their own defense. "I know but you three cannot fight the newcomer we know he is dangerous and we would not put any of you in danger" Godzilla said firmly. "Godzilla is right now you three are not to go near the shore until the threat is dealt with" Zilla Sr added.

The father's soon took their young ones home. "Dad I didn't meant to follow I tried to talk them out of it" Hana said to her adopted father. "I know and Juniors' should have known better but until then all three of you are to stay away from the shore" Godzilla said firmly.

Hana's POV

I knew Godzilla or 'dad' as I call him now because he has be able to act like a father, the father I lost a long time ago. Things have been changing for the better, after all I had not known human interaction for so long but I didn't care.

Godzilla took me and Godzilla Jr back to his cave home; of course I didn't have to worry about getting crushed to death because I had put a hammock on the wall. I understood why I can't go to where I always sleep but before I left I took the locket back and put it back on my neck.

"What is that on your neck" my big brother Godzilla Junior asked. "My locket and in it contains the photo of my human parents" I replied. I opened the locket to show him. "You miss them" he asked. "Yes I do and so far Godzilla feels like my dad. Fathers are protective and he knew how to keep me and Godzilla Junior in line.

"Now we know this creature is going to come back and all three of you younglings are to stay away and we don't want any of you harmed in anyway" Godzilla said. He was being clear that he didn't want me, Godzilla Jr and Zilla Jr anywhere near the shore because the creature could return.

Third POV

Godzilla watched as his two younglings, one being human fall asleep and he knew Hana had been living in hell for two years of her life but now that she was with him and the other Kaiju's. 'You are my daughter as far as I am concerned even if you came from the island who worships Mothra as their Goddess' he thought.

Hana was sound asleep thinking about the creature and in her dreams the Kaiju was changing and the rest of the friendly Kaiju knew about the changes that were to come and so far she was scared about it. This was another one of the reasons as to why the grown-up Kaiju didn't want the younglings anywhere near the shores because of the new Kaiju, now doubt the lobster Kaiju would not be a match for him.


	12. Silence is Never a Good thing

Silence is Never a Good thing

Sorry for the lack of updates Block and I hope is never comes back.

Hana's POV

All three of us did get in trouble for following the adult Kaiju's to the shore to see the new Kaiju. 'The humans would never believe this and they don't know about me much less what happened two years ago' I thought.

I had been forced to stay with Godzilla and Godzilla Jr because of the threat not that is was a bad thing. "Sleep little one" Godzilla said. 'How did he know' I thought. His large warm body made me feel safe despite being a tiny human but I guess I got lucky to be able to live here and it was because Mothra had mentioned it was better for me to remain here on the island.

I feel asleep knowing I had a huge and protective father nearby so I felt safe. Godzilla Jr was sound asleep too but I just hope the new Kaiju doesn't return for a while. 'Please don't come back' I thought.

I knew I was on an island not meant for humans.

The next Morning

Third POV

The younglings including Hana had to remain in the center of the island because of the concerns of the strange Kaiju coming back. They were also warned to stay away from the insect Kaiju. "You young ones stay away from these areas, mainly you Hana" Zilla Sr warned as the three of them went out to play.

Zilla and Godzilla watched as all three of them ran in the opposite direction, well with Hana riding on Godzilla Jr. 'I have a bad feeling about the silence' Hana thought. The other two thought Hana was being insane for having a bad feeling about the silence.

"I still have a bad feeling about something and it doesn't have to do with that Kaiju that appeared the day before" Hana said to the two young Kaiju who she had considered her adopted brother figures. "If anything goes wrong our dads will show up and kick their tail to the next island over" Godzilla Jr said.

Hana knew she couldn't argue with that remark, after all Godzilla is the King of the Kaiju and no Kaiju would even dare challenge him for that title. Unknown to them a Kaiju with a frill on his neck was watching them.

Hana did try to tell them "I have a bad feeling we are being watched". Of course the two of them brushed it off. The Kaiju watching them was Jirass was the Kaiju watching the three of them, he had planned to ambush them but he decided to wait until the human eased off on her suspicions because she was looking in his direction.

Jirass' POV

Since when was a human allowed on the island and I am going to eat them alive. I continued to follow them and when they least suspected it I lunged. "Who is that" the human cried out. Zilla Jr and Godzilla Jr looked in my direction.

Before I could grab the human a vine came out of nowhere and the rose came to take the human away from me. "GET AWAY FROM THEM" the female Kaiju who I knew was known as Biollante. Soon I was in a tangle with her while the younger Kaiju escaped backing away.

Out of nowhere Zilla Sr and Godzilla Sr attacked me on both sides. "You stay away from our turf" Godzilla growled as the young ones fled, I noticed they had to human with them.

'So much for my easy prey' I thought.


	13. Danger discussion

Danger discussion

Hana's POV

Godzilla or dad as I call him now did give Godzilla Jr and Zilla Jr a talk about what had happened. "We have told you to stay in these areas and what was worse you put Hana in danger" he said speaking severely to them. "Further we do not know if the creature that arrived three days ago will return now no more exploring danger zones are we clear" he added.

"Yes dad" Godzilla Jr replied. "I was going to tell you off but Godzilla did so for me" Zilla Sr added. I knew I was next to be lectured so Godzilla put his tail down and moved it upward till he put me on a cliff so he could see me better since I am only the size on an ant to the Kaiju, being tiny.

"I know you tried to tell them Hana so I am not going to blame you for it but in the future if you think any of our young are going to try something we tell them otherwise do not hesitate to say something" he said. "Thanks dad" I said to him.

Godzilla's POV

After the incident with Jirass Zilla Sr and I had to tell our sons off because they put Hana in a life threatening situation and I was not happy about it. I made sure along with Zilla Sr we beat the crap out of him so he wouldn't go near them again but I couldn't just restrict Hana but as long as she doesn't go into areas such as territories of Kaiju who would want to eat her even more so squish her.

She has started calling me 'dad' which I learned from Mothra is how the human young call male figures in the family structure. I know it has been long since she has had contact with humans and so far Biollante and Mothra have been taking the time to teach her human aspects so she can be human when and if another human should arrive for her.

'I know it is hard for me too having a surrogate child so small but Hana has made the most of it' I thought as I put Hana into her hammock. 'Our young know she is frail and it comes at a price with being the size of a bug, in fact Jr was the size of a grown human male when I first found him and I know he is happy to have a small friend' I thought.

"You are happy to be a sibling Jr but no more going in danger zones I know Hana saved you once but I know she may not be able to again, I know you want to play but caution is needed when on the island" I said to him.

Godzilla Jr's POV

Dad was not happy in fact Zilla Jr's dad was not happy with what had happened but they had a right to be. I looked to where Hana was sleeping since none of us knew of the strange Kaiju would be back. 'I never thought I would have a human as a surrogate sister.

"I won't do it again dad I promised" I said to him. After what had happened dad began to add more rules and it was to keep Hana safe. Of course when we are not playing Hana has to have lessons to remain human as they call it.

'I know she has to keep humanity and from what the other Kaiju have said humans are afraid of us Hana explained to me since humans are small like her. I once asked her "are humans are as small as you". "Not all of them they are many larger than I am but by three feet, last time I measure myself I was only three feet six inches tall" she replied.

I know Kaiju like myself are big and powerful as she puts it. 'Least she was able to get me to understand why humans fear coming here and it is not hate that makes humans attack when dad and/or another Kaiju comes to their home; it is pure fear.


	14. Shin Returns Part One

Shin Returns Part One

Hana's POV

Since the whole incident dad also known as Godzilla had me spend time with him so I was riding on his head. 'I know he's huge and powerful but he is my surrogate father now and he does care for me just as Mothra and Biollante so since they teach me to be human' I thought as he walked.

His huge steps vibrated. "You alright up there little one" he asked. "Yes dad" I replied. Then he held his hand over to me and I got into his palm. "Now Hana I wanted you to remain with me and stay in the center of the island the creature that appeared several days ago is going to return and since you are a small human I cannot risk you being seen by him. I do not want you to be harmed little one" he added putting me in a hole in a tree as big as he was.

I didn't want to be in there but dad was only trying to protect me and with the outfit made by Biollante was able to keep me hidden and I knew he was going to have Godzilla Jr and Zilla Jr remain hidden too after all none of the Kaiju understood why that Kaiju was coming here.

Godzilla's POV

I had to keep Hana safe and as far as the rest of the Kaiju are concerned she is the daughter of Kaiju. 'I cannot let that new Kaiju find you we don't know what he is capable of' I thought as Anguirus took Zilla Jr and my son to a safe place.

We all sensed the creature coming. 'We won't let you in and we know you intend to kill our young for your lust for power' I thought as I walked to the shore where the other Kaiju were waiting for me.

'We have to protect them' I thought. I knew the insect and that lobster Kaiju were not going to fight; all they care about is eating and I know Hana is on their menus like hell I was going to let them eat her.

Balkzardan was eager to go. When she met Hana for the first time she warmed up to her and to her Hana was the little human who can understand us and we are going to fight to keep this Kaiju from coming here we know his main intent is to destroy everything and take whatever he wants.

"His lust for power is going to be his own undoing" Mothra said as she and Rodan flew in with Battra not to far behind.

Third POV

Shin was making his way after taking care of a lobster like Kaiju. Of course when all was said and done he planned to eat the weaken Kaiju after ripping his claw clean off. He knew about the young on the island and he planned on harming or in his point of view eating the human.

'Now humans may not be so filling but they taste so good and since I sunk a ship containing many humans they tasted so good' he thought as he began to make his way to the island. He did not count on the Kaiju waiting for him with the Kaiju King, Godzilla leading the attack against him.

Shin began to march up to him. "Get away from here" Battra growled flying towards him but Shin used his spins to fire on him. "I know you have a little human here and she is mine" he growled. The rest of the Kaiju were shocked but Godzilla knew he hid Hana in a safe place, and the young Kaiju were safe too but there were going to fight until he left them alone.


	15. Shin Returns Part Two

Shin Returns Part Two

Third POV

Unknown to the Kaijus' the humans were watching. "Hey what is a kid doing here" asked a scientist seeing an image of Hana in Godzilla's hand. "I never noticed this before we better look at other images because we know about an island that had a tribe but it was destroyed by terrorists.

"I heard there was a girl missing do you think this could be the girl" another asked. Many knew about the tribe who worshiped Mothra but none of them knew there was a survivor taken by the group.

No one had heard of the group much less the girl. "Do you think we should take her" one of them asked. "We should go and see this by sending more drones over to the island and fine out" another replied. Still this was remarkable a human even more so a child being able to live alongside the Kaiju.

Monster Island

Third POV

The Kaiju were making efforts to keep the Kaiju away from the island and so far the efforts were paying off and Shin was retreating or so it seemed. "Keep doing it" Battra called as he, Mothra and Rodan were dive bombing him.

Shin began using his spins and breath to open fire but Mothra and Battra tag teamed to go against the beams while Godzilla began to power up his breath along with Zilla Sr.

Hana in the meantime was still safe while the young were in their hiding places. 'I hope dad and the rest of them can get rid of him and destroy him. Balkzardan used her lighting to hit his armor. "Everyone this part of his part of his weakness" she said as she began to fire again and again at him.

So far Hana could only see what was on the outside of hiding place, although she was looking forward to getting out of her hiding place. 'I know dad and the Kaiju can stop him' I thought. Then she heard Titanosaurus' ice attack.

'I didn't know you could do that' she thought to him. 'I can do that and more kiddo and you better stay hidden we don't want anything to happen to you' he replied.

Hana's POV

I could do nothing but watch everything and I knew it was not going to be long until the humans found out about me but I am not going with them, they didn't come to help me when I was taken away after my tribe was slaughtered for no reason.

'I am staying here and I know they are going to win' I thought. I can do nothing but watch the fight from my hiding place. 'I know you can win against this Kaiju' I thought.


	16. Shin Returns Part three

Shin Returns Part three

Wish I was able to update yesterday but I was really under the weather and I think I am almost over it; watch out guys there's a bug going around.

Third POV: Kaiju Institute

The Scientists had sent out so many drones to find the girl but all they could see what the Kaiju holding their ground against Shin Godzilla. "I have never seen this Kaiju before" one scientist said. "I know but the bigger question is where is the girl" another added.

The scientists were hoping to find the location of the girl. "This is interesting how did the Kaiju get this girl and why. Normally Kaiju would destroy everything but to show a side to humans" was what a scientist from New York asked. This mystery of the girl was so amazing a human, even more so a child was able to survive on an island full of giants who can squish her like a big but she is alive.

"Do you think the Kaiju accept her because based on the drone findings Godzilla Jr and Zilla Jr are playing with her and the older Kaiju seem to protect her" a scientist from China added. So far aside from watching the battle against Shin they were ponding various scenarios as to how the girl arrived to Kaiju Island and how she had survived for so long.

Third POV: Kaiju Island

Hana could only watch as the Kaiju fought Shin unknown to her a drone was hovering close to her hiding place. 'Stay hidden' Godzilla ordered to his adopted daughter. 'Yes dad' she replied. With the clothing her adopted big sister gave her Hana was hard to find.

'Beat him dad' Hana thought. 'I will little one' Godzilla replied.

Godzilla's POV

So far the strange Kaiju was backing down and when Titanosaurus used his frost breath I noticed how he would back off. "Titanosaurus your breath has stopped him in his tracks this has to be his weakness" I told him.

"Maybe I can stop him, but I need my breath to be really powerful, think you can stall him for me" he replied. "We can" I replied to Titanosaurus. 'We will keep you safe Hana' I thought. I never thought I would have considered a human as my child but I learned from Mothra about her ordeal for the last two years.

Soon the Kaiju knew what they had to do and it was to stall the Kaiju advancing until Titanosaurus had his frost breathe to full power and then we can destroy him.

"Fire at will" I ordered. I never liked being known as 'the Kaiju King' but the others fear me however I knew about the little one living with us, never thought the young ones would have wanted a human for a friend, I know my son would. 'I knew Junior my son would have liked humans since he was raised by them when he hatched but when he told me about her I had to see it to believe it' I thought as the strange Kaiju was being bombarded by our fire.

"NOW" I shouted as Titanosaurus unleashed his powers to freeze the Kaiju. Then he turned into a block of ice. Zilla Sr and I used our tails to smash the Kaiju turned to ice. 'Dad can we come out now' my son asked. 'In a moment Junior' I replied as I approached the shards of ice.

Mothra and Battra flew in. "Looks like the threat is over" Mothra said. 'You four can come out now' I said to my son. Junior knew where I hid Hana.

Hana's POV

"Dad said we can come out now" Godzilla Junior called as he approached where dad had hidden me. "That's a relief" I replied getting into his palm. As soon as we got to where the adult Kaiju were and I could tell they had beaten the strange Kaiju.

The Kaiju was now nothing but shards of ice. "Wow how did" I was about to ask. Biollante took me into her rose bud and Titanosaurus got down to my eye level.

"It's over little one" he said. I am often called little one since to the Kaiju I am tiny and they know my name is Hana but I just go with it.

Third POV

On the mainland the scientists were watching everything; they were amazed how the child was able to interact with the Kaiju. "We need to go there and see this girl" a Japanese scientist declared.


	17. Visitors from the Mainland Part One

Visitors from the Mainland Part One

Third POV

The humans of the Kaiju Control Institute had to see this girl and maybe take her away from the island crawling with Kaiju. "Remember do not harm the girl we don't know how long she had been there and from what we can guess age wise she is either eight or ten years old" a scientist going by Dr. Winters said to brief the group.

"Just be gentle we don't want any Kaiju attacking us so we need to ensure the girl that we mean her no harm" Winters added. She did want to know how this girl was able to coexist with Kaiju or as humans called it. Creatures who could squish her like a bug.

Of course no one would have been surprised if she was a shipwreck survivor but there could be other circumstances as to how she arrived on the Kaiju island. 'I hope she is not afraid of humans' Winters thought.

On the Island

Hana's POV

I was glad the bizarre Kaiju was gone and maybe everything on the island would get back to normal, normal for Kaiju Island. 'I can understand why dad does not want us to go into certain parts of the island' I thought as I rode on dad's shoulder.

"Dad" I asked him. "Yes little one" he asked his voice rumbling though my body. "Why did you accept me as your own I'm human and humans fear you" I asked him. I was nervous about his response. "Little one I am a strange creature to you and so far Mothra and Battra told me about your people's connection to the twins. I knew you had no intention of coming here. We know you survived so long alone and we treat you like our own little one" was his reply.

Wasn't the response I expected but least I know why he tolerates me despite his history with humans. "Plus our young have been around humans we know not all of them want to destroy us and they did awaken us after all. You understand us because there are some as I put it 'human' aspects to Kaiju like myself and those you have been in contact with, with few exceptions, the ones who would only view you as a snack" he added.

Still I have a feeling something is going to happen.

Winters' POV

I was still in awe along with many scientists with the images the drone brought back showing Godzilla letting the small girl riding on his shoulder. "I have to say I wonder how she got such on outfit" a scientist by the name of Dr. Oliveira of Brazil asked.

"If we can get her we can ask and by the looks of it she has not been here for too long but we cannot force her to leave" another scientist from China Dr. Zhou added. She knew by the sound of the recording picked up she was able to talk to the Kaiju but all we could hear from their responses were chirps, grunts and low gentle growls.

'This is quite a breakthrough a human, even more so a child was able to live with them' I thought. We know it was not a good idea to approach the island with the boat 'Kaiju Annalist Team International'. We were going to have to tread with caution because we don't know how the Kaiju were going to react to humans, more of them being here.


	18. Visitors from the Mainland Part Two

Visitors from the Mainland Part Two

Third POV

The group on KATI was looking forward to seeing the girl and of course they would have to tread lightly since this was an island dominated by Kaiju. 'Let's hope the girl is still human after all we have no clue how long she had been on that island' Dr. Winters thought.

Still to the Kaiju scientists it was interesting knowing a human, even more so a child was able to survive so long on the island inhabited by Kaiju. The KATI arrived but they had to use an anchor in order to keep their distance from Eborah, the giant lobster Kaiju. The shellfish Kaiju was known to sink ships and eat people.

"No surprise there are visible wrecks and this kid could have used these as resources since the Kaiju couldn't have understood her care" Dr. Peter's of New York hypothesized. "She could have used those but if we find her we can see if she can talk" Dr. Winters said.

The drones were sent to fly and take visual and audio. Unknown to them a set of small eyes was watching them but she knew the humans were not here to cause harm they were looking for her, she heard everything.

Hana's POV

I made my way to one of the wrecks of course Biollante was watching out for me in case Eborah appeared but then a ship appeared. "No surprise there are visible wrecks and this kid could have used these as resources since the Kaiju couldn't have understood her care" one voice said. "She could have used those but if we find her we can see if she can talk" another said.

'I bet there are here for me' I thought knowing the boat I had used to get to the ship to collect supplies for my new tree house Biollante made so I can be at higher ground. 'It is for you own good Hana, this is to keep you safe, and the cave would have collapsed Hana so you are going to have to live up there. The pheromone I used on your home will keep the insect Kaiju away' she said in my head.

'Better stay hidden' I thought because I knew these humans were looking for me but with the clothing I received from Biollante, after my accident with Kumonga she has given me new clothing, Mothra and Battra with their magic had been able to get me new clothing as well.

I was wearing the clothing Battra gave me to blend into my surroundings. "What are we going to do when we find her" a third voice asked. "We will know when we track her down" a fourth voice said. I knew I had to stay hidden.

Thanks to the clothing Battra gave me I was able to blend in so well and camouflage with my surrounding. 'Hana we are getting you out of here so we are going to move that 'boat' but stay low' Biollante said in my head. I did as I was told.

Third POV

Hana was smuggled away from the wrecked ship with the help of Biollante she was able to get back to the island unnoticed. 'I know who they are here for' she thought. Hana knew they were looking for her and since she had been mistreated by her own kind she was not eager to leave the island, she wanted to stay.

When she was back to her tree house she made sure to stay hidden since the scientists' were going to try to look for her. 'What do they want' she thought of course she did not want to find out.


	19. Visitors from the Mainland Part three

Visitors from the Mainland Part three

Third POV

Hana knew why the humans were here, somehow they found out about her and they were without a doubt planning to take her. 'I don't want to leave' she thought as she managed to remain still in Biollante's flowers.

"They have something called 'drone's' Hana and they know they can't just take you and besides your father will have to have to have a say" Biollante said as she took Hana back to Godzilla.

Hana's POV

As soon as I was allowed to take the supplied I scavenged from the wrecks to my home. 'Good thing it is so well hidden no human can see it, except me. "Dad humans are here and it is not just me there drones as Biollante explained to me picked up and they must have been watching you fight that strange Kaiju when you destroyed him" I said to dad.

"I see well they will not be able to take you and besides I will not let them. You are in connection with Mothra and Battra Hana. Humans fear Kaiju and have no reason to be here" he said.

I never wanted to leave the island, at first I was afraid of what they would have done to me if the Kaiju found out about me inhabiting their island.

"You are our own and you can speak for us" Mothra said. "I won't go with the humans they didn't come for me when my home island was slaughtered, I lost my mom and dad. Their lives could have been saved and as far as I'm concerned I belong here" I said.

Third POV

On the ship drone were being sent to locate the girl. "I wonder if she will show herself" Winters said to herself. Of course the humans on the ship were interested to know how she could have survived for so long without other humans.

While she didn't seem to have any signs of radiation poisoning while those who were going to go to the shores of the islands to study, take samples and look for the girl were taking radiation pills to keep them from getting sick from the exposure.

'This is going to be a hard trip on this island full of Kaiju' Winters thought.

The Next Morning

Eight of the scientists out of twenty agreed to man the vessel to prepare to escape once everyone was here and accounted for to escape should anything go wrong. 'Let's hope nothing goes wrong' thought Japanese botanist Dr. Ran thought.

Of course she was interested in Biollante. When the group got to the island they knew finding the girl was not going to be easy and they had a feeling she was going to play hard to get with them.

Hana's POV

I watched as the took the things with four wheels but I carried something to keep the insect Kaiju away from me but thanks to the clothing I had on thanks to Biollante there was a pheromone as she called it to keep them away from me.

'Least she wasn't mad about the fact I took flamethrower fuel cells to keep it powered should the clothing not work and thanks to Mothra and Battra I can blend into my surroundings to avoid any problems' I thought as I kept my eyes on the group.

If they run into trouble I can help them, no one deserves to be eaten after all. Of course I followed them and watched them this time. 'They don't know the tables have turned on them for now' I thought as I stayed to the shadows.


	20. Visitors from the Mainland Part four

Visitors from the Mainland Part four

Hana's POV

I had the clothing that enabled me to blend into my surroundings so I could follow those humans on the island; I noticed there were wearing some kind of armor. 'I just hope none of them would get into the territories of the insect Kaiju although I wondered how they got past Ebirah he can sense everything.

'You stay away from the water unless one of the Kaiju you call family are with you' Mothra said her words echoing in my head. I continued to follow the group of humans. "Do you think she is here Winters" one of the humans asked. "I hope she is and if she is we have to approach her gently" said the woman by the name of Winters.

'I can only guess why they are interested in me' I thought as I continued to follow the group. Godzilla and Zilla Jr were most likely to take a liking to them since both were in contact with humans before.

Third POV

The group were looking for the girl. 'She may be well hidden' thought the Scientist from Africa Dr. Moro whom had experience with the lobster Kaiju in the past since he had damaged ships in the past and he wondered how the girl had arrived to this island.

'This is a fascinating discovery a human being able to live among them and I would not at all be surprised if these creatures were just tolerant of her' Dr. Moro thought as the team pressed on looking for the girl. Unknown to them she was following them she had told her father as she passed tree to tree.

Hana's POV

"Dad I think it would be best I kept an eye on them I am not going to be seen" I said to him since he was concerned about the humans taking me since he did not like humans on the island. "They are not to be trusted Hana I know you are the only one because you have ties to both Mothra and Battra however humans take what they want when they want" he said.

"I agree" Titanosaurus agree. "Plus they are rather loud for being so small" Zilla Sr added. "I know but with the clothing Battra and Mothra gave me I am able to blend in and to keep them safe from the insect Kaiju" I replied.

Of course they knew I would not use the flamethrower to burn the forest down, only as means of defense against the insect Kaiju because fire is their weakness.

My talk with dad was still in my head; of course if these humans intended to take me I was not going to let them because I have no interest in going with them because I love it here, I made new friends and family on Kaiju island.

"I am wondering if she is going to turn up" a scientist with a unique accent remarked. 'Oh I am around and it is I following you not the other way around. You are on territory where no man ought to be' I thought as I continued to follow them. Someone had to ensure the insect Kaiju didn't get them because I know Godzilla would show up at the right place at the right time.


	21. Close calls and encounters

Close calls and encounters

Third POV

The human child the Kaiju referred to as the small one or Godzilla's daughter was still following the human visitors, after all it had been the first time in a long time she had seen her own kind. 'I will not go with them I like it here' she thought.

She moved from tree to tree to ensure she didn't get caught by the humans. "Do you think she is here and what should we do if a Kaiju appears" Anderson asked. "We have to take caution and remember Kaiju are so big we humans are too small to pose a threat to them" Winters replied.

Hana continued to follow them of course she knew her adopted big brother would see the humans as cute although she heard her adopted father say so otherwise. 'I agree dad humans cannot be trusted I know I am a human but I doubt I can hurt you with the flamethrower but with the insect Kaiju I can' Hana thought.

Hana's POV

"Hey what is this" one member of the group said. The man with a language I barley recognized asked pointing at the red mark I had placed before the Kaiju saved me from the giant spider. Another responded with a language I didn't recognize.

I had no idea what they were saying. 'This is where Kumonga lives get away from there' I thought. As if they could read my mind they moved away from the red marker I placed. 'Least they get the message' I thought as I continued to follow them. Although I advised Zilla Jr and my brother to let me follow them, since I am human I can continue to follow and spy on them without being detected.

Winters POV

When Dr. Li a scientist from China pointed a red marker it looked like it was painted there for a reason, although we all could not shake the feeling we were being watched. I turned around to find nothing, if it was a Kaiju the ground would have moved like an earthquake.

"Looks like a warning sign and we should not take that path" I advised. We continued to walk, sure finding this girl seemed impossible. 'We know you are here and if you left this red warning we can assume you left other signs of safe, take caution and dangerous areas' I thought.

This girl has managed to survive for so long I just hope we can talk to her.

Hana's POV

'Least they know what those markers I painted on before mean and how to stay alive on an island of giants' I thought. Of course I did not expect to hear a scream and I jumped from branch to branch in time to see the Kamacuras, three of them about to attack the group.

I rushed behind the Kamacuras and used the flamethrower on them. 'Dad feel like burning bugs' I asked him through our bond. Dad was there before I knew it and he was there. "GODZILLA" one human screamed and the group fled before dad could use his breath on the insects making them flee. Of course I was away from his fire. When the bugs were gone dad gave me s stern look.

"What was I supposed to do dad I didn't know if you were here or not" I said to him when he plucked me out of the tree I was hanging around in. "I know but you can continue doing your thing" he replied putting me down close to his feet. I am used to being near them.

When dad left I put the weapon behind me to show I was not going to think about hurting them. "He won't hurt you but he will if you seem threatening to me and/or his son" I said. I was not going to hide anymore but I had a short blade with me if any of them tried. The humans were surprised to see me so if they want me to talk I will.


	22. Pieces are coming together

Pieces are coming together

Hana's POV

Godzilla was standing nearby in case the humans wanted to take me. "He won't hurt you unless you make a wrong move" I said to the group of humans. "Why are you here" I asked them. "You can speak our language" one human replied incredulous.

"Of course I can talk just because I spent most of this year with the Kaiju. I had no intention of coming here I arrived when Ebirah sunk a boat and devoured which they deserved for destroying my tribe, murdering my family and taking me for two years" I answered.

"Their boat is one I use for supplies now I ask what are you doing here humans really have no business here" I added.

Winters POV

I was shocked to learn what her story was. "Do you have a name" I asked her. "Hana now what are you doing here and don't even think about grabbing me or dad is going to be mad" she replied showing us her 'dad' meant he could kill us with his fire breath or step on us.

"We have no plans of taking you Hana and we had no clue you could speak" I replied. She gave a dark look which meant 'you really thought I would kill you the first chance I got'. "We have watched you and we study Kaiju and we have no intention of harming them if that is what you think" I said to her.

Godzilla was giving everyone except his human daughter a dark look. "Godzilla and the rest of the Kaiju cannot tolerate human presence they put up with me because I had no intention of coming here and I am the last survivor of the tribe whom had worshiped Mothra and Battra. This is why I am still alive these Kaiju cared for me because human are selfish creatures" Hana said to everyone.

I was shocked she had this view on humans. "Hana we just want answers how are you not dying of radiation poisoning" I asked. Then out of nowhere long thick vines appeared. "Biollante don't harm them these humans are guests I can tell they have no ill intent here" she said to him.

"Biollante is the main reason I am not dying and why you humans have to wear these suits to survive on this island dominated by Kaiju" she added. "When I saved Godzilla Jr using the same method I saved you from the insect Kaiju. She, Mothra and Battra awarded me with the clothing I wear" Hana answered.

Third POV

The visitors were stunned to learn of this however two of their own from Russia and America by the names of Cheri Hall and Austin Nickoli had plans for her they wanted her blood so more can visit the island however the girl was giving them a dark look meaning 'don't even try anything or you will be dead by morning'.

"May you come with us we want to continue the interview" Winters asked. "No I have this sensation you have plans with me and I have no intention of leaving the family I have now. The Kaiju cared about me and I have no reason to trust humans" was her reply and with that Biollante lowered a vine, a rose bud opened and Hana entered the rose and left.


	23. A Plot

A Plot

Third POV

Hall and Nickoli were planning to take the girl since she was the key to a humans' survival on Kaiju Island. "We need her to survive the island her blood is the key" Hall said to her partner. "We know they wouldn't approve and we have to have that girl" Nickoli agreed with her.

Of course on the island Hana continued to keep her eyes on the ship "there was something wrong with two of those humans dad" she said of course she didn't trust her own kind at all because they never showed up when those terrorists arrived they slaughtered my tribe and held her prisoner.

Hana's POV

I don't trust those humans and there was no way I was ever going to go with them I like my life on Kaiju Island. "Do you plan on going with them" a voice said breaking me out of thought, it was Godzilla Jr. "I would rather not Godzilla Jr I like my life here we both have the same father and most of the Kaiju gave a damn about me, mostly Mothra and Battra" I replied.

Dad appeared "what made you not want to go with them Hana" he asked. "There was something about two of the human visitors something about them is something I can sense not so good intentions" I replied to dad.

"Hana you have good instinct and I don't trust humans too but you could be right when you told me once not all humans have ill intensions and to me human or Kaiju I consider you my daughter" he said and he took brother and I back to his cave.

Of course I planned on sending a message to them 'I'm watching so don't try anything because I can kill you'.

The Next Day

I followed those humans and I could sense two straying from the group so I could sense they could be up to something and what that something was I plan on putting a stop to it. 'Biollante if I need help I'll ask' I said to her.

Of course I love my surrogate family and since these humans are invading in a place the Kaiju feel they have no business here. 'I had to agree with Zilla Sr humans always want more and more until there is nothing left I know I am human but no anymore I have some Kaiju in me so I am not worthy of being human anymore.

The next thing I knew someone had their arms around me. "GET THE HELL OFF ME" I hissed in an angry tone. Of course since I had knives and a gun on me since I learned how to use one thanks to those who murdered my tribe.

It turned out to be two humans who strayed from the group. "What the hell are you doing" I asked getting annoyed with them. Then the male lunged at me so I moved out of the way with ease. "Get out if you plan on taking me" I hissed again. This was the second time I had been taken but this time I am going to fight it even if I am forced to kill them because I am not going anywhere and I know dad would be mad as hell.

"If you think about it again you won't deal with me you will have to deal with the Kaiju and Kaiju are the last ones on Earth to anger just ask dad" I added and I took off. 'I am going to inform dad of this' I thought and before I left I used my clothing to blend into the shadows to ensure those two don't go anywhere.

I left a note 'never piss off a Kaiju, especially dad'.


	24. Attempted Kidnapping

Attempted Kidnapping

Third POV

When Winters heard about two of her own team members trying to take the girl she was not happy. "You two tried to take her what were you thinking" she said getting angry. The Mothra fairies had told her everything how they tried to take Hana but she was not going to have any of it.

"Her adopted father is the last one you ever want to anger and may God help you if you do" Winters added. "Further you two are banned to monitor duty until further notice, you should be so damn happy I am not firing you" Winters added and left the room.

Winters was mad as hell because she wanted the Kaiju girl to trust them however because of Hall and Nickoli Hana was not even interested in going anywhere near them. 'Least she has been able to keep Godzilla and several others from attacking us' Winters thought. Hana would tell them "take what you need and be on your way".

Hall and Nickoli were angry and the looked at each other. "She doesn't understand we need that girl her blood is the key to going against those mindless monsters" Hall growled. "I agree we will monitor but only that brat" her partner agreed.

Hana's POV

Dad was not too happy about the attempted abduction. "Glad he taught me how to defend myself and watching those people go down and most likely eaten by the lobster. 'Mom and dad when they were alive warned me about him and the other Kaiju but most of them have been kind to me. I wonder if they just tolerate me because of my ties with Mothra and Battra' I thought as I moved through the jungle.

I made sure to keep all eyes on the humans after the attempted abduction of course I know those two will be back. 'How long are those humans going to be here' I thought as I continued to watch them and I just wanted to go' I thought.

Of course I know they are here to study the Kaiju and the island itself but I have no interest in going with them. 'I like it here and if any of them plan on trying to take me I am not going to go I will fight tooth and claw to get away from them' I thought.

Of course I watched my surroundings of course thanks to Mothra and Battra I am able to detect my surroundings.

Third POV

The two whom were banished to monitor duty decided to sneak out to take the girl. "We need her she is a scientific gold mine and maybe let's hope her so called daddy isn't around" Hall muttered as she and her partner left the ship to capture the girl.

Hana in the meantime watched the humans and with her clothing enabling her to blend into her surroundings. She had this feeling she was being followed and sure enough the same humans who tried to take her jumped out and tried to throw a net over her. Of course Hana used her speed to evade it and moved to get behind them.

"Trying to take me again are you well here" she hissed and got the net on them, used a rope and left them hanging in a tree. "Hey you can't leave us here" Hall hissed. "I can and I have in fact if I catch you two trying to take me again you will not just have to worry about Godzilla" Hana warned and left them there hanging in the net.

Hana was already annoyed and wanted them to leave already.


	25. Big Brother is protecting you

Big Brother is protecting you

Hana's POV

Dad was getting mad over the fact two humans were trying to take me. "You better stay with your brother little one" he said. "But dad" I was about to say. "No buts little one I am the Kaiju King and this is my island" he warned getting fatherly with me.

"Yes dad" I replied sulking knowing full well I couldn't argue with him because I am going to lose the verbal fight anyway. "You are tied to the Kaiju on this island Hana and this is why they want you and don't even say it either kiddo" he warned.

I thought I could take them since I watched his battles more times than I cared to count on but no use for me so it was back to being guarded by my big brother. "Looks like it's going to be me with you bro" I said to Godzilla Jr. "Just keep her away from the insects" dad warned and I knew who he was talking about sure I sort of burned their house down to save the humans but it was going to be something I might regret if I had known two of them were going to come after me on a near daily basis.

Godzilla Jr's POV

I was so happy to have my little sister with me knowing full well two humans were trying to take her. "Those two are either idiots or really suicidal" Hana muttered when I walked with her on my shoulder. "Why do you say that" I asked her. "Well for one don't they know who really runs this island and second of all who lets us watch him fight so much" she retorted.

"It's dad Hana your human kind is afraid of him" I replied. "I know he has destructive tendencies although I really think it is insane to take me since he is our dad" Hannah added. 'Good point but you still have to remain with me' I thought.

I wanted to be a big brother and sure enough the humans were around. "It's not any of them" Hana said. "It's her" a human called pointing at Hana. "Leave me alone I am not going anywhere except on this island I cannot trust you humans" she called and I walked off knowing Hana was giving them a dark look.

She has taught me humans can be cruel to each other and I can understand why she is reluctant to return to the humans and since she was neatly taken by two of them.

"I bet they want my blood since Mothra, Biollante and Battra made me immune to the radiation" Hana said. "I like it here I can trust you Godzilla Jr and I know it is bad enough to mess with you since your fire is just as deadly as dads" Hana said.

I was somewhat flattered Hana would say that to me.

Third POV

Since Hall and Nickoli were busted for trying to take Hana, plus they had the cuts to prove it and to make matters worse Hana warned them if they pulled a stunt like that again the Kaiju would be pissed off and destroy them.

Hana was annoyed with them and wanted them to go.


	26. Captured

Captured

I am so happy my Kaiju King MDN (Machine Dragon Nero) to celebrate my promotion to Kaiju Queen.

Third POV

The two scientists Hall and Nickoli snuck out of the boat to make their way to where the Kaiju girl was living of course she had warned them not to do it Hall and Nickoli snuck out of the boat to make their way to where the Kaiju girl was living of course she had warned them not to do it because Godzilla was her adopted father.

The two of them had chloroform and a net ready in case Hana planned to escape. As soon as they got to the cave her adopted older brother was sleeping. "There she is" Hall said. Of course she was close to him, only on his back hidden in his spins, somewhat.

"Let's go" Hall whispered and sure enough they had their prize and to ensure she didn't move her face was covered with a rag coated in chloroform. "We have her now let's get out of here before they wake" Nickoli whispered and once they made their way back to the boat it was in time no one noticed they were gone.

The boat had left the island to return to Japan to report to the Kaiju institute to report their findings and to discuss the girl but no one but the two who went against orders knew she was on board. Hall and Nickoli knew it was a matter of time until Hana was discovered on board.

Hana's unconscious body was soon placed in a cage. Winters walked in "What in God's name are you two doing with her" she exclaimed horrified they brought the girl knowing she was the adopted daughter of Godzilla.

"She is important for us to get close to those things and she has their secrets" Hall argued.

On the Island

Godzilla Jr awoke to a nasty surprise, his little sister was gone and he awoke Godzilla. "Dad she's gone and I can tell by the smell we had two unwanted visitors here" Godzilla Jr told his father. Of course none of the Kaiju expected a human to want to even live with them.

Godzilla was horrified and angered that two humans dare enter his cave sure ever since the whole Shin incident he had Hana remain with him knowing she would be safer. Sad to say Godzilla was furious knowing his adopted child was taken after all she was immune and had ties to both Battra and Mothra.

'I thought she would be safer but these tiny things never learn they take whatever the hell they want and then some' Godzilla thought and knew he had to find out where Hana was taken. Biollante had a feeling where when he asked her. "They might use her for their own selfish methods and I know what you are going to do" she asked her half-brother Godzilla.

"She is my daughter and I know she and her now extinct tribe worshiped Mothra and Battra but we consider her our own and I am getting her back by any means" he replied.

Hana's POV

I awoke to find myself in the cage. "Seems someone is awake" one man said. "What do you want and I hope you know you made a mistake and may be the last one of your life" I hissed angry at them. The alpha female entered.

"We will take her back once I give the reports off to the courier" she growled and I was trying to break out but it was no use I had to hope for dad to come. I already knew those who were not involved were in for it now.


	27. The Rage of the Kaiju

The Rage of the Kaiju

Third POV

Godzilla was enraged to discover the human he and the other Kaiju had come to care for, with a few exceptions. She had been taken by the nosy humans whom had no business on their island.

"They take and take it is like to tiny insignificant creatures can't have enough so they want more until there is nothing left" Godzilla growled. He was so angry about the child's abduction those humans had no right to take her because she was allowed to remain because of her ties to the Mothra and Battra tribe.

"I am getting her back she is the daughter of the Kaiju and I will not let the humans take her; they can take away our ancient land, they can force us onto this island where we fight for resources no doubt alter this world but these tiny beings have gone too far killing a Kaiju Tribe and taking the last survivor away" Godzilla roared enraged over Hana's abduction.

"Godzilla are you saying we should attack them" Mothra asked appalled about the proposal. "Mothra Godzilla is right those tiny beings have gone too far and she did not intend to come here and when we were told by her the Tribe of Mothra and Battra had been slaughtered and now those creatures who call themselves scientists had the nerve to take her" Titanosaurus agreed.

The rest of the Kaiju agreed and Balkzardan was upset because this human was not afraid of them anymore; she was able to understand them and knew the humans were responsible for murdering the tribe and taking her.

Hana's POV

I have a bad feeling the Kaiju mainly dad was going to be mad about my disappearance 'dad is going to be mad' I thought as I was taken into a structure. "Dad is going to be real mad" I told the two humans who took me.

'They offer me that fabric and I will not wear it' I thought as the large man and evil looking woman dragged me in the structure. I hate it here and I knew I had nowhere to hide I wanted my dad, brothers and the family I loved.

"The group is going to like her she is a scientific gold mine Winters and you know it" the man growled. "I am not yours I was owned once and you humans are the reason why the Kaiju can never have peace dad will find out and he is the last one on Earth you ever want to anger" I told them.

I was not about to be owned like I was some kind of object. "My dear you are the key to surviving this god forsaken Island the Kaiju do not care about you and you know it" the woman hissed. I slapped her with my nails down and so far I had filed them into claws for close combat purposes.

Then I heard a very unpleasant noise and loud roars. "Well I wonder who that is and what let alone who they are mad at" I asked in a sarcastic tone to the three humans.

"See what you have done dad is mad now" I added knowing dad was going to trash the man made jungle which I hate already.


	28. Release and Ending

Release and Ending

Third POV

The Kaiju had breached Japan and the group of humans who had Godzilla's surrogate daughter knew he was going to make the effort to get her back and if he didn't destroy the building it meant he knew she was in there.

"You better let me go because dad is really mad now. I told you to leave and you didn't you had a lot of nerve taking me here" Hana growled as she was let out of her cage and about to lunge at the two people who took her for no reason except for their sick experiments.

Dr. Winters knew Hall and Nickoli were responsible for what was happening outside the fact the Kaiju's were destroying the city to find Hana. She escorted Hana "how can we stop this" she asked the girl. "Let me go back with them I cannot trust humans and this is the reason why" Hana hissed.

Hana's POV

The alpha human let me out of the cage and I was happy she did but I did not feel sorry for the destruction of their home. "I don't care about them it is their fault Godzilla, my father is angry so I would let me go to him and he and the rest of the Kaiju will leave you in peace but they want to see the humans who took me" I hissed.

I was angry about being taken of course I could sense Godzilla and the rest of the Kaiju's were angry about my abduction after all those two humans had no right at all to take me away from them. "We will if they will leave us alone and not destroy any more" the alpha asked.

"They will and you will watched if you ever come to our island again. I hate you humans for harming the island. My uncle was right about you humans after all you take and take and take because you never can have what you want" I growled.

Third POV

Winters was stunned when the Kaiju girl said all that about humans. "I loved my mom and dad but then some group of humans burned the village, slaughtered my people but left me alive only to be used as their slave" Hana added.

Winters knew she had to do what she said, one give her back to Godzilla and allow the Kaiju to see the humans who took Hana, human daughter of Godzilla. She took Hana to the car "I am going to take you to him and we are going to be at eye level with Godzilla" Winters said.

She turned to two guards and said "cuff Winters and Nickoli they have to be here after all they are the ones who are responsible for the Kaiju coming here having our defenses will not stop them, this girl will stop them" Winters ordered.

They knew there was no arguing with Winters. "When all is said and done you two will be arrested and tried for high treason you made these creatures come here nothing else said" Winters added.

Once the group was in the vehicle they drove to a tower and once they were on top Godzilla turned to face them. Hana steeped forward "dad" she called him. This made Godzilla stop and walk over to her, he held out his hand and she walked into it.

"Dad eating those two won't do besides I think we will let the humans come up with their own little punishment" she said.

When the Kaiju along with Hana left the two were sent to hard time for what they had done of course the rest of the humans knew to leave her and the Kaiju alone in peace.


End file.
